gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Vehicles
Beta Vehicles are vehicles that were not included in the game. There are types of beta vehicles, mainly: Deleted, Spawnable, Beta Names and Beta Models. Deleted Vehicles never appear in the final game while other beta vehicles are hidden in the games' files and can be obtain though can't be appear normally in the streets or spawn in the streets. Others have been renamed or remodeled to fit in the final version of the game.Also, the car look like real cars of which they were based on than the final version, so Rockstar Games deleted it due to copyright laws. Deleted Vehicles These are vehicles that were deleted or cut before the games' release and cannot be spawned through third party trainers or cheat device. GTA 2 Several unnamed cars never appeared in the final version.GTA 2 Beta Vehicles - WikiGTA.org GTA III ;Army Helicopter The Army Helicopter was cut. ;Brigham "Brigham" was a green car that was featured in Beta Grand Theft Auto III. It was based on the Cadillac (Fleetwood) Brougham. ;Luton The Luton, a box van, which the model's cargo compartment later became the basis for the Mule's. It was cut from GTA III. ;Panto The Panto was another vehicle that was cut in GTA III. The car was planned to be a four-door sedan similar to Fiat 127. ;School Bus The School Bus was meant to be appeared in GTA III but it was likely removed due to abscence of children in the game. It was used on one mission for Darkel where you to blow up a School Bus with children inside.School Bus - IGN.com GTA: Vice City ;Coastguard Maverick A new helicopter named the Coastguard Maverick was meant to appear in GTA VC and was probably used by the coastguards but was cut during development. GTA: San Andreas Many previews publicated before the game's release told of about 425 vehicles included in-game. ;Airtrain The plane previously seen in Vice City and Liberty City is replaced with the AT-400. Untextured model and handling still exist. ;Bloodring Banger (Oceanic) Both Bloodring Bangers were planned to appear in GTA San Andreas. Finally, only the "Bloodra" (based on the Glendale) is featured, but the handling of the "Bloodrb" (based on the Oceanic) remains. ;FBI Car The FBI Car was cut from GTA San Andreas. It was similar to the Las Venturas Police Car, but had a different grille. The model was featured in an unused cutscene. ;Float A totally new vehicle. Despite its name, it does not seem to be a boat. It appears to be a train. ;Roller Another new vehicle. Nothing is known about it but its handling, which is very similar to the Caddy's, implying this was meant to be a second golf kart. ;Skateboard A cut weapon in GTA: San Andreas but also a vehicle. It was cut during the development of the game and was planned to be introduced in the mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes. The HUD icon is the only remain of the skateboard. ;Rio The famous boat from Vice City was meant to come back in San Andreas. Apart from the handling, there is no leftover. GTA: Liberty City Stories ;Bullion It was probably a customized Stallion or a Shelby GT500. ;Cyclone GT A fast car which was cut during development. Nothing is known about it. ;Evidence Probably a car used during the mission L.C. Confidential. ;Jester According to .gxt file, there was going to appear a Toyota Supra, possibly refering to the Jester. ;Lancer MF1 A fast expensive car based on McLaren F1 LM. ;Tommy It was a small car based on Austin Mini. ;Skoiloine Japanese car based on Nissan Skyline GT-R. ;Sultan According to .gxt file, there was going to appear a Subaru Impreza WRX, possibly refering to the Sultan. GTA: Vice City Stories ;Ambassador A new boat which was cut, that was still listed in the official game guide, but the picture of it is accidentally replaced with a Speeder, so nothing is known about this boat. ;Coastguard Maverick Coastguard Maverick was either cut again or was just a leftover from the cut vehicle in GTA Vice City. ;Kuruma A comeback four-door sedan in GTA III and LCS, but it was cut. Unnamed bike An unnamed motorcycle (possibly a different Streetfighter or PCJ-600) was cut. GTA IV Andromada Another vehicle from San Andreas, the Andromada plane, was cut in the early development of GTA IV. Only the handling remains. Buffalo According to audio files, the Buffalo was another cut car until The Ballad of Gay Tony. Caddy According to some hidden audio files, the golf cart was already planned to be available in GTA IV. Its appearance was delayed until The Ballad of Gay Tony. Coach The Coach was cut during the development of GTA IV. Its imagination can be seen in the Higgins Helitours commercial. Dodo This second plane was also cut from GTA IV, the handling can still be found in the game files. FIB Boxville An FIB variant of the Boxville can be seen in the background of an early GTA IV screenshot. Fighter A new plane which was cut was meant to be introduced in GTA IV. Majestic This car from GTA San Andreas could appear in Liberty City. It have possibly become the Faction, as they are both based on the same car. Only few audio files still exist. Previon The Previon from GTA San Andreas was meant to return in Grand Theft Auto IV, but only some audio files remained. Angel - Daemon - Diabolus - Hexer - Lycan - Nightblade - Revenant - Wolfsbane Eight chopper motorbikes, finally made available in The Lost and Damned, already had their model and texture in GTA IV. GTA: The Lost and Damned Admiral A different Admiral (internally named "admiral2") was meant to be featured in GTA: The Lost and Damned. It is believed that this was going to be the old Admiral (based on a Mercedes). Very few files still exist. Biff Same like above. However there's no clue about the differences with the basic truck. Rhino The Rhino tank was cut from the final version, although some files still exist. GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony Robin A small new car. Its only leftover is the handling. Its name was propably devired from three-wheeled car Reliant Robin. Beta Names These are the vehicles that had their names cut before the games' release and then renamed again. There were no changes of the car and deletion of it, only the name have been rechanged. Below are lists of vehicles that their names changed. GTA III GTA: Vice City GTA: San Andreas GTA: Vice City Stories GTA IV GTA: The Lost and Damned GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony Spawnable Vehicles Similar to the deleted vehicles but the difference is that they can be spawned through mods or cheat devices. GTA: San Andreas RC Cam A remote controlled vehicle that is disguised as a pot. It is never used in the game, is rideable and can support 2 people. FBI Truck An APC that was cut before the game's release. It was planned to appear in the cut mission The Truth is Out There. GTA: Vice City Stories FBI Rancher FBI Rancher was cut. However, it can be spawned through cheat devices. VCN Maverick The VCN chopper was cut. However, it can be spawned through cheat devices. GTA: The Lost and Damned Tampa The Tampa was originally supposed to spawn around Liberty City. Now, it is limited to the beginning cutscene. GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony Brickade A stumpy looking truck that was cut. It can be obtain through modifications and downloading save files. Beta Models These are vehicles that were changed or their colors cut during development. A few of this are aesthetic changes, includes removal of rims, spoilers, etc. Some beta models can be obtained through cheat devices while others not. GTA 2 * The vehicles in the beta version looked vastly different, and were more detailed. GTA III * The Dodo's wings were cut short and making it nearly impossible to fly. * The Bobcat originally had a rollcage. * The Idaho and Esperanto once had hydraulics. * LCPD Police and Enforcer had different livery colors, changing the then-current blue and white stripe to black and white stripe.Police Car - IGN.com * The Yardie Lobo had a blue and yellow design. * The Police Helicopter originally was all white. * Taxis were originally only all yellow. GTA Vice City * The Blista Compact originally looked almost identical to the Honda CRX and featured the letters GPX on the back.Blista Compact - IGN.com * The Infernus had thin rectangles for its headlights and taillights and had larger spoilers.Infernus - IGN.com * The Moonbeam was originally, implied, to have sliding rear doors. * The VCPD Cruiser were originally white with red and blue stripes, similar to early Miami police cars.Police Car - IGN.com * The Sentinel originally had different rear styling. * The Virgo originally had a different look.Virgo - IGN.com * The Washington originally had different frontal styling.Washington - IGN.com * The Sabre and Sabre Turbo had different front grilles.Sabre - IGN.com * The Angel was different and also had different color. * The Hermes had a different grille.Hermes - IGN.com * The Patriot's original GTA 3 model can be seen in early screenshots. * The Cabbie's original GTA 3 model can be seen in early screenshots. * The Faggio's headlight was round in early screenshots.http://i958.photobucket.com/albums/ae65/severender/BETA.jpg GTA San Andreas * Many cars had different rims. Most cars from GTA Vice City were identical to that rendition (Walton, Greenwood, Sabre, Oceanic, Admiral, etc).Rims + Vice City rendition - gtasanandreas.net * The Bullet had a different look. Instead of one hood scoop, it had two.Bullet - IGN.com * The Clover had different taillights.Clover - gtasanandreas.net * The Savanna had a different grille and only 2 doors.Savanna - IGN.com * The Jester had a different front bumper.Jester - IGN.com * The Landstalker roof and design was flatter than the final design.Landstalker - IGN.com * A very early screenshot showed a Sparrow in place of a Police Maverick. Some believe that either the Maverick model wasnt finished yet, or at one point the Sparrow was going be used as a second Police aircraft.Police Sparrow - IGN.com * The Combine Harvester originally had a green body color, no stepbars into the driver cab, and a less detailed combine head.Combine Harvester - IGN.com * The HPV-1000 had different decals.HPV-1000 - IGN.com * The Stratum had en emblem on the hood.Stratum - IGN.com * The Fortune had different headlights.Fortune - IGN.com * The Sanchez was similar to the Vice City rendition.Sanchez - IGN.com * The San Fierro Police Car (and possibly the Premier and the Taxi) had a closer resemblance with a Chevrolet Caprice with a different grille, rounded "beached whale" design, and it also features the skirted rears fender of 1991-1993 Caprices. The model was featured in an unused cutscene. * The Journey had a different yellow and blue stripe vinyl.Journey - gtasanandreas.net * Each city had its own Police Maverick and police bike.Police Maverick - gtasanandreas.netHPV1000 - gtasanandreas.net * The Blade had different sides and bumpers.Blade - gtasanandreas.net * The Taxi was identical to its Vice City rendition.Taxi - gtasanandreas.net GTA Liberty City Stories * Originally, the Police was similar to pre-9/11 police cars but it was changed back to police cars similar to GTA III. * There was once a golden PCJ 600 but was cut.Golden PCJ 600 - IGN.com * There was a golden Stinger but was cut. * There was an orange Landstalker that was removed. * There was a blue Perennial and was removed also. * The PCJ-600 was similar to the Vice City and San Andreas rendition.PCJ 600 - IGN.com GTA Vice City Stories * The Cholo Sabre was once colored white with stripes but was changed. * Also, the Cholo Sabre was colored blue at an early stage of the development. GTA IV * The Enforcer was going to be a Boxville.FIB Boxville - IGN.com * The Taxi had a black variant. * The Merit has a different grille. * The Annihilator was missing a yellow stripe.Annihilator - IGN.com * The Marbelle looked more like the Ford Granada it was primarily based on.Marbelle - IGN.com * The Packer's ramp could touch the ground.Packer - IGN.com * The Turismo had a different grille.Turismo - IGN.com GTA: The Lost and Damned * The Diabolus had "Diabolus" decals written on it. * The Angel had side panniers, like in GTA Vice City. GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony * The Skylift looked more like its real-life counterpart, the Sikorsky S-64 "Skycrane". References }} Category:Vehicles Category:Deleted Vehicles Category:Beta